A Father's Prince
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Cao Pi understands that even though he may not grow to be a great King he will always be Cao Cao's Prince.


**Cao Cao and Cao Pi belong to Dynasty Warriors (Koei) and history. This is DW8 style.**

**A Father's Prince**

Cao Cao, the King of Wei, was looking over the farmers as he heard two young children laughing. He knew who the children were, Cao Pi and Xiahou Ba. He heard a hearty laugh come from Xiahou Yuan, "Cao Pi is a lot like you when you were younger, Cousin." Cao Cao didn't bother to answer, he simply turned to around and bent down just in time for Cao Pi to knock him on his butt.

Cao Cao smiled and gently kissed Pi on the head, "Daddy!" Pi laughed. He wrapped his hands around his father's neck and snuggled into his neck. Something he always did as a greeting to his father.

Trailing behind Pi, Ba ran towards Yuan's leg and latched onto it. "Dad!" He said as he stared up at Yuan with wide eyes. Yuan bent down and picked Ba up in his arms. "What is it son?" Yuan asked. "Pi and I caught some little bugies! Look!" Before Yuan could protest Ba reached into his pocket and pulled out several worms and stuck them on Yuan's head.

Not a fan of bugs, Yuan tried desperately to get them out. Cao smirked as he watched his younger cousin run around. Ba, not truly aware of the horror Yuan was facing, simply sat down on his bottom and watched his father run around like a mad man.

Cao looked to the sky and realized the sun was begging to set, he picked Pi up and walked over to the edge of the castle tower...thing. Cao Pi pushed himself out of his father's arms and landed gently on his feet. He as taken aback by the beauty of the sunset over the fields, "It's really pretty, daddy." Pi pointed to the orange sky. "Yes, yes it is." Cao said as he contiuned to look towards the sky.

Soon, Yuan joined them, as though nothing had happened. However, he now wore his helmet to protect his hair from anymore bugs. Ba jumped up and latched onto his father's arm and laughed as he rocked himself back and forth.

Pi looked up when he felt his father's knee gently nudge him. He looked up to see his father smirking. He closed his eyes for a long time and than opened them. Pi knew what his father was doing, it was a code they used. When they didn't want anyone to hear them talk to one another they used a secret code such as hand signals, head movements, and eye gestures.

Pi blinked twice to show he was listening. He channled out the loud laughter he heard and paid special attention to his father.

Cao wiggled one figer as though entertaining Cao Pi, _one_. Pi blinked twice.

Cao slowly looked around as though servaying the area, _day_. Pi blinked twice again.

Cao bent down and rubbed his nose with Pi's, _you_. Pi blinked again.

Cao nodded up wards with his head and looked up at his hat, Pi blinked. He and his father didn't really have a translation for that one. So they justed you King. _One day you will be king. _

Pi looked up at his father with an unsure experssion. Cao noticed this, "What's wrong Cao Pi?" Cao asked. "What if I'm not a good King?" He asked. Cao pouted but than smiled warmly, "That's okay, because you'll always be a great prince. You'll always be **my **prince. My little Prince Pi." Cao said as he bent down and kissed Pi on the nose.

Cao Cao than stood up to his full height. Pi looked up at his father. He was strong and well built, not as tall as Uncle Dun, but still tall. He leaned aganist his father as he looked into the sunset. His father was a great man. A very great man.

He was strong and intelligent and determined. Sometimes Pi questioned if he would ever be as good as his father. Besides his strength and intelligence he had his looks and his way with words. Sometimes when he go on a walk with his father he would see some of the noble women and the servant girls looking at him, admiring him. Sometimes Pi found himself glaring at them. His father loved his mother and his mother only...right?

_One day he found his father talking to another women, talking to her like how he talked to his mother. Cao Pi was shocked. _

_Soon, however, Cao told Cao Pi, "It's not because I don't love you or your mother. I love both of you with all my heart and being but I want to make sure that our line doesn't die out. I want the Caos to live long and be known all through out China. Don't you want that?" Cao asked. Pi nodded. "I do to. That's why I have to do this. But always remember no matter how many children I have, no matter how many women I...like...I will always __**love **__you and your mother more thall all. Okay?" Pi nodded and hugged his father. _

Pi always tried to be like his father but now that he was going to be a king he had to be just like him. He looked up at his father and snuggled into him again and than looked back to the sky. He wasn't sure if he'd be a great King but he'd always be his Father's Prince.

In truth, that's all Pi wanted to be.


End file.
